Esto nunca sucedió ¿Quedó claro?
by Ylaris
Summary: Ante las acciones de su hermano. Rosalie tiene algo que decir.


**En respuesta al reto un giro a la historia**

**Como saben nada de esto me pertenece**

* * *

**Esto nunca ocurrió ¿Quedó claro?**

- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Cla…claro yo… ¿ocurre algo?

- No. Solo quisiera que conversáramos.- Su mera presencia frente a mi casa me hizo darme cuenta, que no era una conversación amistosa.

Asentí y me dejé guiar.

Era el fin de semana en que Edward se había ido a cazar con Alice. Faltaban menos de doce horas para que él pasara por mí. No que estuviera contando las horas que quedaban.

La verdad era que había guardado celosamente el papelito con la letra de Edward entre mis cuadernos. No quería comenzar a hiperventilar pensando en las implicancias de esas escuetas palabras que significaron la vida para mí. Después de todo no era como esas mujeres que guardar hasta las servilletas usadas del chico que les gusta.

Había llamado a Jessica hace cosa de una hora y me preparaba para hacer la comida cuando escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Extrañada me acerco a la entrada para atender al inesperado visitante. Al abrir me encuentro con quién menos pensé que podría encontrarme:

_- ¿Rosalie?_

_- ¿Podemos hablar?_

Así que ahí estaba, yendo a un bosque deshabitado para conversar con una vampira que me odia. _Estas cosas solo pueden ocurrirme a mí._

Caminé ligeramente rezagada respecto de la inhumanamente hermosa vampira rubia. Me acobardaba pensar en lo que discutiríamos a continuación. ¿Y si me pedía que dejara a Edward? ¿Y si me amenazaba con alejarme de Edward? Un estremecimiento me recorrió al darme cuenta lo dependiente que ya me había hecho de él, y necesité apoyarme en un tronco para tener la sensación de apoyo.

De repente ella se volteó a mirarme y yo tuve que tragar duro para pasar el nudo que se había atorado en mi garganta. La mirada que me había lanzado en el almuerzo había vuelto. Y esta vez no estaba Edward para hacerla romper el contacto. El cuerpo me temblaba completamente mientras me daba cuenta que ella iba a matarme. Tan simple como eso. Nunca habría un mañana para compartir con Edward. A pesar de todo lo que estaría perdiendo. Eso, fue lo que más me dolía perder.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe mortal que nunca llegó. Los músculos de mi cara, agarrotados por tenerlos contraídos por tanto tiempo comenzaron a quejarse, abrí los ojos extrañada de que el terrible final que sus ojos prometían no hubiera caído sobre mí. Rosalie me seguía mirando esta vez con menos odio, pero su mirada desaprobatoria seguía intacta allí.

- No voy matarte humana. Eso sería bastante estúpido de mi parte considerando la situación.- me dijo mirando un punto muerto a mis espaldas. Su postura era erguida y digna y sus brazos entrelazados daban la sensación de que la reina estaba apunto de condenar a la pobre lacaya - vengo para desenmascararte

- ¿Disculpa?- me perdí en alguna parte de sus palabras, las cuales fluían más rápido que las de Edward cuando estaba nervioso

- Eso- sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y resentimiento- tú y tu pequeño afán de meterse en problemas ajenos. Quiero saber que quieres niña. Qué planeas obtener con Edward. Qué debo darte para que nos dejes en paz - Mientras lanzaba sus palabras yo iba quedando más sorprendida y más shoqueada. Los segundos fueron pasando sin que mi mente funcionara. Estaba sumergida en una nada que me impedía formar palabras – Tu y yo sabemos que no te interesa mi hermano… ¿es por el dinero? ¿Por la popularidad?-

Algo dentro de mí comenzó a formarse al escuchar sus palabras, era como un pitido sordo. Estaba insultándome y una parte de mí, ese lado que sale cuando no se necesita saltó, enardecido por defender este nuevo sentimiento que salía cuando Edward estaba involucrado en la ecuación, sin registrar que posiblemente, era un suicidio:

- Esta bien si no me crees, no me importa.- me sorprendí a mi misma de lo mordaces que salieron mis palabras – eso no significa que deje que interfieras entre Edward y yo.

- ¿Disculpa?- la petulancia de Rosalie, rozaba aquel punto en que había que comenzar a temer. Pero estaba exaltada y nada me parecía lo suficientemente escalofriante.

- Lo que escuchaste. Se que no confías en mí. Pero yo amo a Edward, no voy a herirle, nunca podría.

- No conoces a mi hermano de nada. No puedes estar usando la palabra amor con tanta ligereza. – nuestros tonos de voz habían llegado al punto de gritos.

- ¿Realmente me crees tan suicida para aceptar ir a un viaje con un vampiro a un lugar desconocido, si no supiera que Edward va a devolverme sana y salva? ¿Sino estuviera segura que lo amo y que iría con él a donde él quisiera?

- ¿Aún con la posibilidad de morir?- Rosalie se había demorado un poco en contestar y su tono era un poco más cauteloso

- No voy a morir. – le dije con total seguridad. _Después de todo, morir en sus brazos, no es DEMASIADO cursi y cliché si es literalmente. _De repente me percaté de que su perfecto rostro estaba asolo centímetros del mío, sus manos apretaron como garras las mías y sus ojos topacios se clavaron en los míos. Sus dientes, mostraron sus afilados colmillos y me pregunté si a esto se refería Edward, con el hecho de que sí tenían armas para cazar. Sus palabras susurradas en mi oído me hicieron estremecer.

- No dañes a mi hermano de ninguna forma, o yo vendré por ti. ¿Está claro?- me demoré unos segundos en registrar que ya no seguí pegada a mí y que, de hecho, se iba dejándola en el bosque. Sin darme cuenta mis pies impactaron el piso. Habían sido incapaz de sostener a su tembloroso cuerpo. – ah por cierto – escuché que decía Rosalie, me volteé como pude a verla - esto nunca sucedió, ¿Quedó claro?

De alguna forma asentí mientras la veía partir. Traté de ralentizar el alocado latir de mi corazón. Una sonrisa brotó entre mis temblorosos labios. _¿Era una prueba? Ella parecía preocupada por que no le hiciera daño a Edward. Está bien Rosalie, si quieres mantener tu fachada, te ayudaré._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Bueno, que puedo decir, es un poco una reconciliación con Rosalie ) La verdad lo tenía planeado esde hace muuucho rato hacer algo como esto, como pa salirme un poco de los Edward/Bella, que no los odio, solo queria algo un poco distinto, pero respentando el protagonismo de los protagonistas (valga al redundancia)

Además de agradecer a **Sirenita** por su apoyo y por ser mi Beta-reader.

Espero que les guste

Pueden dejar reviews tambien, no me enojo XD


End file.
